


【Keith中心】祝福

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: ※S7 13话后衍生，含红黑成分
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	【Keith中心】祝福

※S713话后衍生，含红黑成分。

你试着动动手指，动不了，然后发现自己被羊水般粘稠的液体包裹着，四周非常安静，漆黑而静谧，仿若回归母胎。这是哪儿呀？你想着，但又不太在意，因你实在非常疲倦，愿意一直睡下去。

为什么要醒过来呢？你才21岁，已经奋战了太久。你出生在沙漠，在沙漠长大，过去也像沙漠干涸枯败。别的孩子都在妈妈怀里撒娇的时候，你就跟着父亲跑；你习惯看到一身灼伤和烟灰的他，也习惯他离开而后回来；父亲虽然忙碌，但总愿意陪伴你。你以为日子会就这样一天天过下去，直到有一天，他冲入火焰，再也没有出来。

日子怎么可能就这样过下去呢，你总目睹父亲出席葬礼，你也总恐惧父亲有这么一天，为什么一个孩子要承受这种不安？你逃开了，但它终究要发生。你在墓碑前紧攥拳头，你想喊爸爸，也想喊妈妈，可无论喊哪一个，都没有人会回应你呀。

你仍然蜷缩着身体。

你禁不住怨恨，为什么抛弃你，为什么离你而去，为什么把你带到这个世界又让你孑然一身？太多的愤怒和质问，像生着獠牙的巨兽将你吞没。父亲没了，家没了，你一无所有，世界仍然运转。他们都说你父亲是英雄，可英雄有什么用呢，那头衔一次次夺走你重要的东西，这次轮到那个人。他对你微笑，自信十足，说：我很快回来。而后宇宙夺走了他。

你看着冰冷的新闻消息，看着空无一人的黑狮驾驶舱，看着冲你挥舞手刃的熟悉面孔，看着生死一纸隔的治疗舱。失去总是如影随形，你在梦里追逐那个稍纵即逝的幻影，摔倒，再站起来奔跑，如此反复，浑身都是疲惫不堪的伤口。

你总觉得自己太弱小了，你知道自己没法成为那个人；你看着Lance、Hunk、Pidge、Allura，他们相信你，跟随你，而后你们一起被困在太空里。绝望跟宇宙一样庞大，四处潜伏的未知危机，随时要将你们一并吞噬。

你在爆炸的白光里闭上眼睛，就像冲去纳泽拉的防护墙那时一样。死亡那么接近，又何尝只那么一两次？在马莫拉时，在红狮时，在黑狮时，那东西从你18岁一直跟到21岁。你真的怕呀，面对死亡，谁能够不抱有哪怕一点敬与畏？那时候你分神地想，父亲一次次冲到火场里时，也这样怕吗，在那样的时刻，他都在想什么？可现在你终于不需要害怕了，四周非常安全，虚无一物，你一直战斗，已经很是疲倦，总应好好休息。

你慢慢变回了小孩子的模样，蜷起的身体像个真正的胚胎。

有人在轻轻拍打你的脸颊，温柔而亲昵，早晨的阳光从窗外透进来，晒得人全身暖洋洋的，你在床上翻身，打了个哈欠，幼小的双手举过了头顶，可还是不愿睁眼。

——起床啦，小懒虫。

来自遥远彼方的，是父亲的声音。

——我刚刚才拯救了地球，让我多睡一会儿嘛。

你不依不饶地撒娇。

——哇，那可真是非常厉害，比爸爸还厉害了。

那声音带着宠溺的赞叹。

——是啊，就是有一点疼，但很快就不疼啦，所以一点事儿也没有。

你甚至还有点小骄傲。

——小懒虫，你知道爸爸那时候想的是什么吗？

父亲的手，那双饱经痛楚的手，轻轻抚摸你的脸颊。

——嗯？想什么呀？

——我在想你呀，Keith。

是你呀，Keith，他的孩子，他唯一的心肝宝贝，他无法割舍的牵挂。

你开始想起了什么，你想起自己并非一无所有，白光里还有谁？在最后的时刻，与你并肩战斗的伙伴，他们还好吗？活下来了吗？

虽然总跟Lance吵闹，但你从来佩服他的射击水准，也知道他是个多棒的副手，他的成长不逊于任何人；他的家人多得让人惊叹而羡慕，你晓得那个家可不能失去这个孩子。

Hunk总是用他的方式笨拙而温暖地支撑着大家，怀着恐惧却仍然前进，他是骑士之中你最佩服的人。你得到了不少他的帮助，是不是？他的厨艺也非常了得，你称赞他的料理了吗？

Pidge曾经热情地邀你一起玩她的游戏，一对一PK，你输了，并发誓要卷土重来。那是个多厉害的姑娘呀，有她在，但凡电子领域的事你们从没担心过。

Allura是后期加入的骑士，战斗力却不逊于你们，背负着种族和父亲的期望，做了太多常人所不能承受的牺牲。你曾经用语言伤害了她，道歉了仍悔恨至今，那是你知道的最伟大的女性。

你应该记得Kosmo，你的第一头宠物。好、好，那孩子当然不是宠物，它是你的朋友，对不对？它离开了故乡，跟着你来到遥远的地球，它在等你回来，期待你的抚摸、喂养和训练。驯养是件多么艰难又重要的事。

你想起了妈妈，你以为抛弃了你的妈妈，你好不容易相认的妈妈，她对你说：我爱你。母亲迟来的怀抱，温柔得叫人落泪。

你知道，倘若没有他，你压根不能站在这里，拥有这一切。他朝幼时的你微笑，向你伸出手。没有更多的词汇可以形容他。你看着他就想起夕阳，想起星星，它们使干涸的沙漠如此美丽。

这趟旅程出发时，你18岁，才刚刚成年，而现在你21岁了；接下来你会有25岁，40岁，80岁，生命非常绵长，你会遭遇更多磨难，但收获必将与痛苦并行；人生总会犯错，总能迈过，荒漠里总有星星，荆棘里总有花儿，而眼泪会令你的羽毛闪闪发光。

好啦，现在看看你的手。这双布满粗茧的手，它曾经幼小得没法抬起一张桌子，现在可以轻松撂倒一个壮汉；它伤害过，也保护过，拥抱过。

看看你的脚。这双稳妥的脚，摔倒只会令它更加强壮，它带你跑过回家的路，带你走向宇宙，也带你找回他。

看看你的眼睛。这双坦桑石的眼睛，为你瞄准敌人，为你观察同伴，也为你吸收这个无穷无尽的世界。

看看你的耳朵。它早先不习惯倾听，来自外界的恶意使它紧紧闭合，直到有人温柔地掀开了它。

看看你的嘴巴。这张单薄的嘴巴，生长过令人受伤的尖刺，也吐露过温柔的语言，吃下的饭食使你发育成长，而接吻是最直接的示爱方式。

看看你的心。这颗赤红滚烫的心，是全世界独一无二的，它爱过，恨过，破碎过，也原谅过；这颗心还想继续跃动，它仍然渴求着爱人，与被爱。

**想活下去。**

**想做的事堆积如山，想说的话数不胜数。**

**想好好地爱他。为他所爱。**

**想跟他拥抱，接吻，做爱，注视他以及世界。**

记得自己出生的时候吗？被柔软的子宫包裹孕育，历尽艰辛，从温暖的潮湿甬道探出头来，为了吸入第一口空气，扯开声带放声大哭。父亲母亲抱起你，他们说：欢迎你来到这个世界。

欢迎你，生命。

有人在抚摸你，你听见了熟悉的声音，那声音带着隐忍的哭腔，它反复地喊着同一个名字：

**KEITH。**

你终于睁开眼睛，血从你的额头淌过，第一束光打入你的双眼，那个人在逆光里，你似乎看到对方眼里闪烁的水光；你开始说话，如同第一次使用语言的婴儿，艰难地发出声音：

“S……Shi……ro……”

你从羊水里伸展身体，你正在回家。

FIN.

我爱你。


End file.
